


Through The Wonderland Glass

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Alice no País das Maravilhas
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após a corrida de Alice contra o Tempo, quatro anos se passam, e cada dia o coração de um certo maluco se aperta mais por isso. Será que ela não voltará mais?
Kudos: 1





	1. A pequena campeã

**Author's Note:**

> Alice e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos a Lewis Caroll.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

\- Olá? – A pequena Alice perguntou olhando em volta – Eu estou apavorada! – Choramingou – Onde eu estou agora?! – Gritava para o nada, tentando não se desesperar mais.

Até que viu em cima da enorme e inalcançável mesa de vidro, uma chave. Nem que pulasse o mais alto que podia chegaria perto de alcançá-la. Olhou para o chão, sentindo sua angústia crescer. Então encontrou um bolo.

\- Coma-me – ela leu.

E assim o fez. Agora conseguia pegar a chave e também um vidrinho em cima da mesa, mas estava tão grande que a mesa e a chave pareciam de brinquedo.

\- Beba-me.

Logo ela estava pequena de novo, e com a chave. Passando pela porta, Alice ficou vislumbrada. Nunca antes vira um lugar tão colorido e vivo. Além das plantas que falavam, do coelho branco que ela havia seguido até chegar na árvore, dos gêmeos gordinhos que arengavam muito e da camundongo resmungona, ela conheceu um gato que sorria, que flutuava, que sumia e aparecia em outro lugar, e também falava. Ele disse que a levaria até um chapeleiro maluco.

\- Gato...

\- Me chame de Chess, doce criança – ele respondeu sem desmanchar o sorriso.

\- O chapeleiro é mesmo maluco? – Alice perguntou.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, notou que não havia mais ninguém para responder e seguiu na direção da grande mesa onde três vozes escandalosas riam como loucas. Uma lebre com olhos avermelhados que pareciam ter perdido todo e qualquer vestígio de razão, a camundongo aborrecida também ria do outro lado. E o mais esquisito de todos. Alice teve certeza que era o chapeleiro quando o viu. Vestido de maneira elegante, mas com a extravagância de incontáveis cores, ainda assim bem combinadas. Pele pálida, olhos verdes que pareciam lanternas, cabelo ruivo alaranjado, e um notável chapéu em sua cabeça. Alice não sentiu medo dele como pensou que sentiria. Chess tinha dito que se ela estava ali também era louca como eles, porque todos no País das Maravilhas eram loucos, pelo menos um pouco. Será que ele estava certo?

O som das risadas parou quando notaram a presença de Alice. O chapeleiro levantou-se e caminhou em sua direção, se abaixando para ficar no mesmo nível da criança, e sorriu. Era sem dúvida o sorriso de um louco, mas Alice se sentiu tão tranquila com ele, embora não soubesse porque.

— Olá, doce criança. Como se chama? – Ele falou ainda sorrindo.

— Alice.

— Eu sou Tarrant. Sou um chapeleiro, prefiro que me chamem assim.

Tarrant era sempre educado e cortês, mas aquela criança havia despertado alguma coisa nele. E não era somente pelo cabelo dourado chamativo, incomum no País das Maravilhas. Algo que não sentia há muito tempo. Levou alguns instantes para perceber que era como se sentia quando ainda tinha sua família. Não sabia dizer se saudade ou felicidade, ou os dois. Sentiu a tristeza balançar seu coração, mas não perdeu tempo em espantar aqueles pensamentos distantes, não queria entristecer a garotinha. Então alargou seu sorriso quando segurou a mãozinha pequena com a sua.

— Venha, Alice. Vamos tomar chá.

O chapeleiro a puxou até uma das cadeiras, e depois de puxar a cadeira, levantou e sentou Alice nela com cuidado.

— Acho que você ainda não conhece este amiguinho. Ele é a Lebre de Março – o chapeleiro falou com sua voz engraçada – Depois do chá nós vamos visitar a Rainha Branca.

Alice tomou chá e divertiu-se vendo e ouvindo as maluquices dos outros por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Às vezes todos riam como loucos sem parar e sem motivo, às vezes falavam coisas sem sentido e riam outra vez. Mas ela não se importava, estava feliz. De repente Chess também apareceu e tomou chá com seu sorriso enorme enquanto observava os demais rindo e enlouquecendo. Depois de muito chá, doces e loucuras, o chapeleiro, o gato e o coelho levaram Alice até um castelo branco e encantador onde vivia a Rainha Branca. Tarrant entrou no castelo carregando Alice, sendo seguido pelo coelho e por Chess. Os três se curvaram para Mirana, que os recebeu com seu sorriso sempre doce e gentil. Ela observava Alice com curiosidade, bem como a própria Alice.

— A caminhada é um tanto longa para alguém com perninhas tão pequenas. Ela ficou cansada no caminho, então decidi ajudar – o chapeleiro explicou.

\- Fez muito bem – Mirana respondeu com aquela voz tão doce que parecia um sussurro e acarinhou o rosto da menina loura.

\- Como se chama, querida? – A rainha perguntou ao reconhecer imediatamente sua futura campeã para a guerra que estava nas profecias.

Mas nada diria a ela. Que rainha seria ela se assustasse de tal forma uma garotinha de apenas oito anos? Miranda tinha um amor que não cabia em si por todas as criaturas vivas, especialmente se fossem seus amigos. E já sentia um carinho enorme por aquela garotinha. Estendeu os braços para o chapeleiro, que entregou a menina para a rainha. As duas se olharam profundamente, como se já se conhecessem há muito tempo. Mirana imediatamente percebeu o olhar inteligente demais para uma criança pequena. Nunca se enganaria, ela seria sua campeã, a salvadora do País das Maravilhas, embora coubesse apenas a ela aquela decisão, quando o momento chegasse.

\- Alice – ela respondeu finalmente.

Mirana sorriu, vendo Alice sorrir de volta, timidamente, mas verdadeiramente feliz. A pequena não sabia explicar, mas sentiu um afeto muito grande e sincero pela rainha no momento em que se olharam, quase como se fosse sua mãe ou sua irmã.

\- Venha, Alice. Vamos conhecer o castelo. Tenho certeza que também vai gostar de conhecer meu cavalo, e ele vai gostar de você.

Mirana pôs Alice no chão e segurou a mãozinha da criança, guiando-a para dentro do castelo junto com o chapeleiro e os outros.


	2. Onde está Alice?

\- Estou preocupado com ele – o coelho dizia enquanto observavam o chapeleiro sentado na porta de entrada de sua casa.

\- Eu nunca vi ele ficar tanto tempo em silêncio – Marllykum respondeu.

A Lebre de Março apenas emitiu um riso louco e calou-se. Bayard brincava com sua esposa e seus filhotes, já todos bem grandes, na frente do chapeleiro, que parecia nem vê-los.

\- Está deprimido... – Chess apareceu de repente, sorrindo como sempre – Sente falta de sua donzela. Faz quase quatro anos que ela nos deixou outra vez.

Continuaram a observar o amigo até Mirana aparecer de repente montada em seu cavalo branco e acompanhada por dois guardas do castelo. Ela desceu, sorridente e transbordando calma e paz como era de costume. Cumprimentou os amigos e olhou para o chapeleiro deprimido.

\- Como ele está? Não parece bem – a rainha falou com um olhar preocupado.

\- Ele precisa de sua dama... – Chess disse – Sempre comenta que a encontra em seus sonhos, mas aquilo que os humanos chamam de saudade o está apertando – o gato falava enquanto flutuava e girava no ar agarrando os próprios pés.

\- Está para fazer quatro anos que Alice se foi... Outra vez.

\- Talvez não volte com medo da tirana – A Lebre de Março falou antes de cair no chão de tanto rir.

O coelho olhou o amigo no chão com revolta e o repreendeu severamente por dizer tal coisa da irmã da rainha, que agora estava do lado certo, embora o próprio coelho admitisse ainda sentir raiva dela. Mirana fitou a lebre com um olhar entre dúvida e diversão, e por fim sorriu e decidiu ignorar. Não podia culpar ninguém por pensa daquilo a pior, muito pior, de sua irmã. Séculos se passariam até que os habitantes do País das Maravilhas começassem a aceitá-la.

\- Alice não temeria, nem minha irmã nem nada. Se não voltou ainda, é porque não pode. Mas tenho certeza que ela quer. Em algum momento ela vai voltar.

\- Ela levou dez anos pra voltar depois da última vez que veio quando era criança – o coelho falou.

\- Ela vai voltar – a rainha falou com enorme ênfase no “vai”.

E todos se tranquilizaram. Se Miranda dizia alguma coisa, então era certa. Era uma verdadeira rainha e conseguia saber muito bem o que se passava a sua volta quando mais ninguém estava percebendo e até o que ainda nem tinha acontecido. Viram o pai do chapeleiro sair da casa e se sentar ao lado do filho.

\- Meu filho... – o homem começou – Há muitos anos não o vejo assim. Até sua criatividade com os chapéus parece estar paralisada. Ultimamente quase todos os seus chapéus, apesar de continuarem excelentes, são amarelados ou dourados. Nos dói ver você assim. Não quer que pensemos que se arrependeu de nos ter de volta... – brincou tentando animar o filho.

\- Nunca mais repita uma coisa dessas – Tarrant falou sério.

\- Eu sei... Só queria ouvir você rir, Tarrant. É aquela moça, não é? Alice...? Quando ela foi embora naquele dia, pude perceber que algo muito forte liga você com ela.

\- O senhor acha? – Tarrant sorriu brevemente – A Rainha Branca me disse a mesma coisa. Mas... Quatro anos... Ela parece demorar cada vez mais.

\- Ela vai voltar, Tarrant. Você não disse que ela levou dez anos da primeira vez? Alguém que foi tão longe por você, pelo País das Maravilhas, e por nós, arriscando a própria vida, não o deixaria nunca.

\- Sempre estamos com problemas quando ela volta... E ela sempre resolve todos eles – Tarrant encarou o pai mais uma vez – Mas eu queria que ao menos uma vez ela chegasse quando estivesse tudo bem, pra aproveitar a beleza do País das Maravilhas como deve ser – ele sorriu.

\- Assim será, meu filho. Todos esperam a volta dela pelo que ouço falarem. Mal a conheço, sei apenas o que ouço de vocês, mas se até a Rainha Branca aguarda esperançosamente por seu retorno e a ama como se fosse sua irmã de sangue, eu posso entender porque você que é o mais próximo a ela está desse jeito. Sabe, Tarrant... Quatro anos não foram suficientes pra recuperar todo o tempo que perdemos. Há muitas histórias que ainda não lhe contei. O que você está passando agora... Quando eu conheci a sua mãe, eu me sentia assim quando ela tinha que voltar pra casa depois que nos encontrávamos – o homem mais velho riu levemente ao se lembrar – Eu sei que era bem menos tempo, mas o que quero dizer é que compreendo você, meu filho. Finalmente compreendo.

Tarrant pensou por alguns instantes e por fim sorriu encarando o pai. Dali em diante passaram mais de uma hora conversando e contando histórias dos anos em que estiveram separados.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Mamãe... – Alice disse baixinho ao sentir a mão da mãe tocar seu ombro.

A mulher se apoiou na beirada do navio, assim como Alice, e observou junto com a filha a imensidão azul do céu e do mar. Estavam no meio do nada, nenhum navio, nenhuma baleia, nenhum navio pirata, nenhum sinal de terá firme... Dentro de alguns dias deveriam voltar a Londres. Os cabelos dourados de Alice esvoaçavam com o vento, estavam longos de novo.

\- Querida, eu não suporto vê-la assim. Não sei onde você se mete quando some daquele jeito, mas sei que não fica assim por qualquer coisa. Ou por qualquer pessoa... Se há algum lugar aonde você queira ir, deve ir.

\- Não vou deixar a senhora sozinha por mais que me surpreenda lhe dando com piratas e tudo mais.

A mais velha riu. Era tão boa em deixar os piratas para trás quanto a filha. Embora Alice fosse uma capitã muito melhor.

\- Querida, em alguns anos poderei me aposentar com mais tranquilidade. Nós podemos encontrar um jeito de resolver isso.

\- É impossível estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

\- O que aconteceu com a menina que acredita em coisas impossíveis?

Alice sorriu.

\- Nós estamos bem, saudáveis... Acabamos com o Hamish em menos de um ano, recuperamos nossa casa, o casamento de sua irmã e meus netinhos estão muito bem. Mas também quero ver milha filha mais nova feliz. Vamos chegar a um consenso, entendo sua preocupação. Você se preocuparia ainda se eu fosse jovem. Prometo não viajar quando você não estiver comigo. Treinamos bons aprendizes e homens e mulheres competentes. Eu posso comandar tudo de casa de vez em quando.

\- Tem certeza, mamãe?

\- Sim, querida?

Alice ficou em silêncio por longos minutos, refletindo, tudo que ela dissera era de fato possível. Alice amava ser capitã, amava o mar, amava viver com sua mãe... Mas parte de todo aquele amor estava muito longe. E também precisava dele.

\- Nunca se esqueça do quanto eu te amo, mamãe – disse por fim ao encarar a mulher loura.

\- Alice faz o que ela quer – ela respondeu com um sorriso antes que se abraçassem.

******

Absolem passou voando por cima da mesa onde todos tomavam chá, inclusive a família de Tarrant, a Rainha Branca, seus dois guardas e seu cavalo. Como de costume ela sorria graciosamente apreciando a alegria louca dos demais, que, com exceção do coelho, dos pais de Tarrant, e dos gêmeos que arengavam como sempre, estavam rindo como loucos por motivo aparentemente nenhum. Em seguida o chapeleiro morria de rir de alguma piada contada pelos irmãos. Bayard e sua família estavam esparramados no chão, aproveitando o sol da manhã.

\- Ria, Chapeleiro – a borboleta azul falou ao pousar na xícara que o maluco segurava - Você tirou a sorte grande no dia de hoje – Absolem sorriu antes de sair voando e desaparecer.

Tarrant ficou sério, buscando significado para as palavras do sábio, e sua reação seguinte foi olhar para a Rainha Branca, que mostrava um lindo sorriso para ele, aquele sorriso que ela dava quando se sentia completamente feliz, completamente em paz.

\- Nossa salvadora regressou ao País das Maravilhas – a rainha disse tão docemente que quase sussurrava.

Todo e qualquer barulho desapareceu com aquelas palavras e todos fitaram a rainha, que voltava a tomar chá.

\- Faça as honras, Tarrant – ela sorriu mais uma vez – Nós seremos pacientes por um pouquinho mais de tempo.

O chapeleiro se levantou e caminhou para longe da mesa, sendo seguido por todos os olhares quando correu para longe. Ele correu, e correu, na direção de onde Absolem tinha vindo, até estar na porta de sua casa.

\- Tarrant!!

O coração do chapeleiro falhou ao escutar aquela voz distante.

\- Essa voz... É minha Alice...!

\- Tarrant – ouviu novamente, agora mais perto.

\- Alice... – disse para si mesmo quase sem fala quando a viu andando de costas para ele ao lado da casa.

Ela parou e olhou o céu. Tarrant a observou. Estava linda, como sempre. Os cabelos ondulados, longos e dourados esvoaçando com o vento. Ela usava um vestido azul celeste claro, muito parecido com o que ela tinha sete anos atrás quando regressou ao País das Maravilhas depois de dez anos, e botas da mesma cor.

\- Qual a semelhança entre um corvo e uma escrivaninha? – Tarrant perguntou quando já estava atrás dela.

A garota se virou surpresa. Por alguns segundos apenas se olharam, como se o tempo tivesse parado. Alice sorriu e se jogou nos braços dele. Abraçaram-se com força e fecharam os olhos, querendo guardar aquele momento para sempre.

\- Tarrant... – ela murmurou com a voz trêmula de alegria.

\- Minha Alice...

Alice sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Finalmente abriram os olhos e se afastaram, mantendo suas mãos unidas e se encarando. O Chapeleiro estava igualzinho a como se lembrava, as mesmas roupas coloridas, a pele pálida, os olhos verdes, o cabelo ruivo, o sorriso louco e contagiante, o mesmo chapéu. Só uma coisa diferente... No olhar dele, o jeito como ele segurava suas mãos, o abraço ainda mais carinhoso. Ela sabia porque. Porque sentia o mesmo.

\- Tarrant... Quer me dizer alguma coisa?

O Chapeleiro ficou em silêncio por mais algum tempo, talvez buscando as palavras certas, talvez pensando se deveria ou não dizê-las.

\- Já estou aqui, depois de todo esse tempo. O que você pode perder me dizendo o quer? Você é meu melhor amigo, pode me dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Eu... Amo você... Alice – ele terminou com um sussurro na última palavra.

A garota sorriu e soltou uma de suas mãos para acariciar o rosto dele.

\- Eu também te amo, Tarrant – disse com sinceridade – Por isso eu voltei – ela falou segurando o rosto do chapeleiro entre as mãos.

Logo estavam tão perto que mal perceberam quando fecharam os olhos e logo seus lábios estavam se tocando. Tarrant a abraçou pela cintura e os dois se abraçaram forte quando se separaram. Alice inspirou fundo ao sentir o carinho em seus cabelos. Séculos pareceram se passar até se afastarem.

\- Dessa vez você vai ficar?

\- Eu quero ficar. Talvez minha mãe ainda precise da minha ajuda, mas vou encontrar um jeito de poder fazer as duas coisas.

\- Então ainda acredita em coisas impossíveis – o Chapeleiro abriu um enorme sorriso.

\- Eu nunca deixaria de acreditar – ela sorriu de volta.

Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas ao encontro dos outros. Uma algazarra se formou na mesa de chá quando os gêmeos , o coelho, Bayard e sua família, e até a Lebre de Março e Marllykum correram para abraçar Alice ao mesmo tempo. Quando se afastaram, Alice viu Mirana com seu sorriso doce e seu olhar tão acolhedor a aguardando. As duas se abraçaram forte por longos segundos e a rainha tomou o rosto da garota entre as mãos a observando, a amava como se fosse sua irmã mais nova.

\- Seja bem vinda, Alice. Que bom que está aqui.

\- Que bom que vocês sempre estão aqui – ela respondeu com o mesmo sorriso.

\- Vejo que... Agora vai ficar tudo bem – a rainha disse apenas para ela escutar, e Alice sabia que ela falava de Tarrant.

As duas olharam rapidamente para o Chapeleiro que conversava alegremente com o pai, e Alice tornou a fitar rainha, sorrindo e acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

\- O seu amigo Tempo tem um presente para você, meu doce – a rainha falou – É um espelho. Ele permitirá que você viva no País das Maravilhas sem problemas quando precisar ir até sua casa. Também pode se comunicar com sua família por ele.

Alice teria ficado estarrecida se já não estivesse tão acostumava a ver todas as coisas impossíveis se tornarem possíveis em sua vida.

\- Isso é um segredo?

\- Não pra todo mundo. Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde – Mirana respondeu baixinho – Agora venha se sentar conosco, estávamos esperando você.

Todos riram e murmuraram baixinho quando o Chapeleiro e Alice deram as mãos, trocando um sorriso de derreter corações, e sentaram-se lado a lado para tomar chá.


End file.
